Of Whisky and Tea
by Iudex Mortem
Summary: Evie Frye is hunting Lucy Thorne after the Templar fled to Paris. She expected more trouble from the Templar herself than the Master Assassin Arno Dorian. AU Evie/Arno.


A/N: Arno/Evie fluff.

Evie sat on her bed, reading a book. The French Brotherhood had been very kind to lend her a room as she hunted her target, Lucy Thorne. She'd had fled London for Paris… However a certain blue coated Assassin had been causing her trouble. He'd attracted the attention of the guards when she had been spying on her target. She'd narrowly avoided a crossbow bolt to the head that time, the rest of her afternoon had been spent hunting him down. There was a gentle knock on the door.

Standing up, she approached the door. Opening it she saw the male Assassin who was the main source of her annoyance.

"What the hell do you want now you ignorant frog" Evie scowled coldly at the Assassin in front of her

"Don't think I hadn't noticed your attempts to get my attention, mademoiselle". He said softly, an insouciant grin playing on his features.

"My attempts to get _your_ attention?" Evie scoffed. "More like your attempts to get _my_ attention."

She turned away from him and walked into the room. "Well do you want something?"  
Arno stepped in " I want many things mademoiselle Frye, but alas I cannot have them." Turning, Evie raised a quizzical eyebrow "What are these things that you want but you can't have?"

Arno blushed as he looked at her " A hug from you, a kiss from you, your love…" He counted the list off on his fingers finishing with "A night in bed with you"

The air rang with the sound of the slap that Evie delivered across Arno's face.  
"You are misguided, thinking you will get all that with me, a woman who you only just met. Go make yourself useful and flirt with some other woman"

Arno looked up at her from the floor, the slap had caught him by surprise and he'd fallen over.

Tears welled up in his brown eyes "I'm sorry" Arno choked back a sob.

Evie, swallowed her anger, replacing it with a flirtatious smile as a cruel thought entered her mind. Walking up to him with a deliberate sway of her hips she narrowed the gap between them. "Actually, what makes you think you deserve all those?"

Arno stood up " Maybe we can go for a drink at the Café Theater, I'll buy as a way of saying sorry"

Evie looked at him and nodded "lead the way Mr Dorian"

Arno lead Evie downstairs and hailed a carriage for her "I shall go on ahead and secure us a table, the Theater is often packed" Shutting the door he saluted her before dashing off into the crowds.

A short while later Evie arrived at the café , it looked like a nice enough place, Evie  
thought. Warm, comforting, welcoming in the Parisian dusk. It'd be nice if the British Order had somewhere like this. She smiled wryly, thinking of the juddering train she and Jacob had appropriated for their base. Something, anything stationary and not perpetually in motion would do nicely.

She pushed the door open a fraction and slipped in quietly, briefly relishing the soft fragrance of coffee, leather and pastries that permeated the café . There was a production of some sort underway on the stage. She noted with some surprise that Arno was not in the centre of the bustling crowd. The nature of their first meeting had made her assume he was an attention seeking flirt, hungry for the limelight and constant approval.

He emerged from one of the couches at the side of the bar and approached her with a slight smile. It was such a warm, open expression that Evie found herself smiling back, in spite of herself.

"Mr Dorian" she said "I hope that I have no cause to reprimand you tonight".

"I don't think I could cope with any further censure from you Miss Frye".

"I'm sure you'd bear up admirably" she smiled. She cupped his chin gently, tilting it up. "No damage done it seems. Your face appears unscathed".

She could feel dark stubble, prickling through her gloves. Abruptly, Evie pulled her hand away, blushing under her freckles at how forward she had been.

"Would you care for a drink, Miss Frye? My apology for being so infuriating" His hood was down and the warm light of the café was kind to his strong featured face, softening the sharp cheekbones and nose . Evie inclined her head in response and in return Arno drifted a hand down to her waist, to guide her to the bar.

His hand on her was comforting and Evie found herself leaning into him slightly as they walked across to the bar.  
"A coffee or would you prefer something stronger?"

"The latter. Whisky, if you have it". Evie raised an eyebrow challengingly, wondering if he would rise to the occasion. At the innuendo her mind silently formed, her blush deepened even more. Professionalism be damned for one night. The order wouldn't fall if she had fun for an evening.

Evie took a seat at the bar as Arno ordered the drinks for them, He was resting against the bar, hand on his hip. She smiled to herself, she would never admit it to anyone but Arno was sort of attractive in a unique way. After a few minute he strode over to her, holding a bottle of whisky and two glasses.

"Come, let us retreat to one of the sofas" He smiled at her, white teeth flashing as he took her arm and led her away from the bar to a sofa in a quiet corner of the cafe.

Evie settled down on the sofa, leaning gently against Arno as he poured the whisky. He smelled of aftershave, coffee, pastries and leather. The smell was quite comforting to her senses. Her glass was gently pushed into her hands. Raising it to her lips she took a sip. She swallowed the whisky and let a contented sigh escape, this was a fantastic way to spend the evening. She stole a glance at Arno, he had drained his glass already. Where would this evening go?


End file.
